Demons With Roses
by The-Spark-Keeper
Summary: A gentle young human female encounters one of Hell's most deadliest and merciless creatures, but whats this! It seems her light and warmth has drawn his towards another path...He should have killed her. Instead, he wants to stay with her...and make her his forever... But the forces of good and evil are angry with their bond, will they endure? NOT FOR CHILDREN! EXTREMES AHEAD!
1. We met in the Night

**Authors Note:**

**WARNING! This contains EXTREME sexual content in future chapters!….okay not that extreme but still! This is for those who are looking for good monster/demon smutty and fluffy business. Characters are mine, enjoy! Any mental scarring is NOT my fault, read at your own risk. Recommended for age 15 and over!**

_1: We Met In The Night_

Marigold sighed as she held her coat tighter to her curvy body, the cool breeze rushing against her sides as the full moon glistened brightly in the clear starry sky. The graveyard was a quiet and peaceful place. The freshly fallen snow sparkled on the statues and gravestones, covering the names of the deceased. Now, why would a young girl be in a graveyard at nearly midnight I hear you ask? Well, visiting hours are a lot cheaper when nobody's there, plus; the night seems to aid her mourning even though it has been years since their demise…..

It was always cold in October, especially in England. Sitting on a nearby grave, she rubbed her hands together, breathing on them for warmth behind her white spotted black scarf. After minutes of gazing at the beautiful scenery, she stood, turning to wander back to the entrance and maybe get something warm to drink….

"_**SNAP!"**_

Marigold jumped at the sound, whipping round and sweeping the area with her eyes. Nothing. Just silence and the wind. She frowned slightly, freezing as she caught a faint shadow behind a particularly large gravestone with black stone wings sweeping out from it, Marigold's frown deepened as she stared at the winged gravestone.

'_Those wings weren't there a minute ago…what is that behind there?'_

She cautiously stepped forward, edging closer and closer towards the stone, turning the corner she almost shrieked in shock and in horror of what laid infront of her.

A large thick form dressed in ragged black clothes powdered by snow, black clawed nails scraped the grave as long fingers gripped the stone. Two large, black gnarled horns poked out from each side of a long black haired head. A face torn to shreds at the right side accented the pale features as the massive black bat wings jutted out behind the figure.

It growled deeply from the shadows as Marigold continued to stare, with a faint '_oh!' _whispering from her lips she sped away, aware of the heavy footfalls behind her. As she passed into the streets she thought she heard a faint voice call after her…..She kept running…..just running until she found herself down a barren alleyway. Cuddling herself closer, she stepped down the dank alley, not noticing the small group of thugs behind crates, dealing drugs. One of which turned; spotting her as he and his friends advanced on her from behind.

Marigold screamed as a cold, gritty hand clamped down on her mouth and waist, spinning her against a wall. Casting a fearful look, she slid down the wall, clutching her head as the three men grew closer and closer, sneers on their faces and obvious intentions in their eyes. It was over….she was dead….

Or maybe not. The next thing she knew was the pained blood-curdling screams and the splatter of blood on the floor and on the wall beside her. Gazing at the scene in utter shock, she found that same creature standing there was just a few feet away. The bloody remains dripping on his fingers and a fanged mouth dropped a hand from its grip. Shakily getting to her feet, Marigold froze as she saw the creature seemed to have its attention on _her._

Two bright red eyes locked with hers, the thin pupils blinking at her. Marigold staggered back in fear, spinning round and sprinting for the main street before slipping on black ice; head colliding with the hard ground as she lay there unmoving.

The monster stalked forward, gazing at the beautiful creature before him. He had been hunting, eating the souls of men and women alike, some of which was deemed stunning and beautiful but he saw nothing in all of them, and to him humans were all the same. Greedy, smug, annoying.

But as he flew through the night he caught the scent of something wonderful, he never smelt anything to good before. That was when he discovered the source: This young girl.

Black skinny jeans ending in white heeled ankle boots, long black hooded coat with light cream peach hands poking out, a big spotted scarf covered half her face, her small pointed nose peeking out. Wide cerulean eyes with thick black lashes complete with long curly blonde hair streaked with brown. Her skin glowed in the moonlight as the blood poured like wine from her head.

The blood….

He warily crept forward, lifting a finger to feel her head, her skin was soft and warm….so refreshingly warm….She would die if she was to be left here…..hmmmm…..what to do….

Her purse, a large bulge in her pocket poked out. The monster took in delicately between two claws, inspecting it critically. Eventually, a basic address was found within her ID licences.

Hm. Seemed learning to read the human languages wasn't pointless after all….

Placing the purse back, he carefully lifted the small form bridal style in his arms. She looked dwarfed compared to his massive size, as gentle and feminine as she curled closer to his chest unconsciously.

Spreading his wings he took off into the night, searching for this magnificent creature's living space. What was he doing? What _was _he _Doing_? This isn't right….Demons of his age were meant to feast on souls her age and not show mercy. Just like he was doing….

But, she's different….so full of…..light, a light he never knew as he is born of darkness…..what was that saying? Opposites attract? Gah….stupid human stuff…

Marigold awoke with a small groan, reaching up to finger the small cut on her forehead, snuggling back into the sheets, she relished the warmth. A lot different than that freezing graveyard where she met that….

Huge cerulean eyes snapped open as she shot up in the bed. _Her _bed. In her _bedroom. _Was it a dream? It couldn't be it was still dark, she checked the clock: 5:37PM.

What the….

Looking around she was beginning to think it was a dream….until she saw the same creature playing with her….

Oh.

Marigold blushed and looked at herself. Her clothes were still on save for the boots, coat and scarf. Looking back she saw the creature _still _playing with her….things. Come to think of it….her memory was starting to clear…hmmm….let's see….

Graveyard….Creature….running….Thugs….protected….saved….

Huh.

Marigold gazed upon the creature once more, finding herself fascinated by its – or should I say _his_- features Marigold knew that there was something there worth looking into…something….but right now she just _has _to stop him from playing with-

"Hey! Get that bra out of your mouth right now! I need that!"

The…well…guy, looked up curiously, dropping the straps out of his mouth instantly. Marigold gulped at the large fangs that poked out of his thin lips. Dressed in a torn black hoodie, black baggy jeans, a weird looking leather pouch attached to chains over his bare torso and hips along with a small dagger on his metallic belt. Black converse sneakers were torn and holed. A pair of black, fingerless gloves completed the picture

Creeping forward, the bed creaked as his weight was taken as well. Marigold backed up and gasped as she fell back against the pillows, her eyes captivated his as she lay before him, hair spread out all around her in golden waves as she bit her cherry red bottom lips, tantalizing his senses with her sweet honey scent. Leaning down he was about to close his eyes when he felt a small, soft hand against his mouth. Withdrawing, his wings tucked in tighter as he recalled her fear.

This is not going too well.

"W-what are you doing?!"

The creature blinked, she sighed as she sat up in bed, curls spilling over her shoulders.

"Okay. I guess I should thank you for saving me, it was very noble of you…"

The monster's gaze drifted down, seemingly ashamed. Marigold wanted to do nothing more but hug him, sad because he himself is sad. But considering what happened a few seconds ago….

"Hmmm….Since I doubt you will be leaving anytime soon, how about we get to know each other first…and no contact! What are you my stalker?"

No answer. She smiled nervously before taking a leap of faith. Ha. More like a leap of desperation!

"Fine. I'll ask, who are you and what are you?"

The guy's voice was deep and slightly rough, striking a chord down her spine in a pleasant manner.

"My name…is Aideen…I am from….the Demon…Clan….Level seven."

Holy bull cookies! A demon! From the seventh layer of hell! Marigold felt almost giddy though she realised this was probably true….well….let's keep the conversation going….

"How old are you and why are you here…on Earth?"

The Demon tilted his head, corners of his mouth twitching as he answered her question.

"By human standards, Nineteen….I came to hunt. It is my duty, to hunt down those of Injustice and drag them back with me to Hells fire…."

Oooookay, a little dramatic dontcha think? Anyways…

"You next"

He said. Marigold blinked before smiling, understanding his small talk easily.

"Well, I'm Marigold, Im Seventeen, college student on study leave aaand I live alone….Hi…"

The demon cocked his head to the side, fascinated with seemingly everything about her. Marigold got up from the bed and sat beside him on the floor, dwarfed by his massive size. He was around 6ft 8…..she was only five foot! Oh joy….Though for some reason she had the urge to finger his horns, the ridges and colours looks amazing!

He then grabbed her hand, thumb stroking her fingers as he gazed into her eyes.

"I would like to ask you…..If….you would honour me in…..being with me."

Marigold blinked a few times, perplexed by the bizarre question.

"I feel so…..free around you….so at ease and peacefulness. I have always been full of darkness….to have this light fill me is…new…..I want to try it…with you…."

Marigold couldn't believe her ears. Was he asking her out? Is this normal for demons to ask humans out? Should she even think about going out? She opened her mouth to say no but as she looked into those pleading red eyes and the cute, biting lip expression on his face. Her heart melted. She smiled and gripped his hand, leaning up to kiss his chin.

"Hmmmm…..Give it a whirl I suppose…."

Aideen stared at her smile, coking his head to the other side as he studied the way her lips move.

Marigold titled her head as her new demonfriends's mouth ticked up, curling and twisting he grunted in frustration. She laughed when she realised what he was doing.

"Are you trying to…..smile?"

He nodded, sighing and slumping his shoulders. Pushing herself up against his legs, she reached towards his dangerous mouth, fingering his muscles and manipulating them until he looked like he was smiling. A handsome one at that.

"There….Gorgeous!"

He rolled his eyes; Marigold giggled but was cut short as his mouth suddenly pressed against hers. Her lips parted as his head tilted, turning into a full on French kiss as his long tongue slipped in her mouth, exploring her cavern and stroking her pearly white teeth, moaning, she felt his fangs graze her lips. She felt his large, powerful hands grip her and lift her onto his lap, sliding up her thighs and locking his fingers around her waist. She clutched his hair, gripping his right horn to which he growled deeply, eyes darkening as his mouth drifted lower….

"S…stop!"

Instantly he gazed back at her with worried eyes, searching her body for any signs of damage. Marigold shook her head and kissed his forehead.

"Im….not ready yet, it's too soon….wait for me?"

"Yes….Marigold…"

Marigold laughed, stifled by a long yawn as she curled against his muscled pale arm.

The demon carried her to her bed, curling his body and arms around her as she drifted away into much needed sleep. The monster sighed…..already regretting his next move….

Marigold awoke, brow furrowing as she realised that was not there. The sun shone through her curtains as the wind whistled softly in the warm morning light. Beside her was a note. Picking it up she read the italic scrawl that made her smile.

'_Dearest Marigold,_

_I cannot stay with you during the day. Only at night can I be with you, I will come for you at exactly midnight tonight. May you understand and always be full of light_

_-Aideen'_

Marigold smiled as she clutched the note to her chest. Wondering if it was the right thing to be pursuing, Ah, if she went to hell at least he would be there waiting for her….

TBC…..

**Ah! Yes. Not the sexy bit yet but still! That kiss was HOT! The next chapter (or chapters?) WILL have nothing but the SMEXY business! I just had to have a meeting thing and characters background posted first Lawl. Til next time! Hm….. I wonder if Aideen will final claim his 'Prize' Haha!**


	2. The Kiss

2: The Kiss

Marigold sighed as she leaned back further into Aideen's arms, the massive Demon curling and crooning around her. The discovery of Demons and their 'licking' habits were a surprise enough, but this? She could get very used to this, very used to it indeed.

They lay on her couch; she sat between his open thighs, her back resting against his chest as his arms looped around her belly and waist. Her small head lay on his broad shoulder, his wings open and folded around them both creating a sense of warmth and safety. Marigold kissed his chin, earning a purr from him.

It had been several months into their relationship and to be honest, it was the best months of Marigold's life. But, there is always that nagging feeling deep down inside, that something is missing, forgotten, incomplete.

Checking the time, she realised it was not long until it was time to leave, she wriggled free, a reluctant Demon watching her go with dangerous red eyes. Marigold looked over her shoulder coyly at him…disappearing into the bedroom. For some reason he found himself in the bedroom already, standing before her, gazing at her pure form under her soft coverings.

The moon was growing distant as the sun started to draw near, only a few precious moments left…

He found her in her bed already, sighing softly as her gaze upon him drooped, desperately trying to stay awake. His eyes grew soft as the demon knelt beside her bed, resting clawed finger tips against her cheek, nuzzling her face with his. She rubbed his horn affectionately, causing him to lean against her light touch, closing his eyes and purring with every stroke.

Messy pale blond curls slightly covered huge cerulean eyes, red cherry lips biting together as she clutched her white house robe, her white silk nightgown revealing her long slender legs and a teasing view of her large, rounded bosom. Aideen licked his lips unconsciously, instinct slowly leading him into temptation as he leaned down, atmosphere heavy as his mouth hungrily descended upon hers. Grabbing her head he kissed her long and hard, his tongue shoved into her mouth as she parted her soft lips willingly as he kissed her again and again, hungry for more. She reached up to grab his horns with both her hands, rubbing them up and down, fingering the tips. Aideen groaned, leaning into her touch as he descended a little lower….

Marigold watched in horror as he suddenly reeled back, his left shoulder burning and smoking as the sun rays hit his body. The demon crouched low in the dark, his tail and wings twitching around his as he hissed in pain. Marigold rushed over and checked his wound….

"Are you alright?"

He couldn't respond to her words as he was seemingly in a trance, he form was practically glowing in the sunlight, he blonde curls a halo around her as her eyes were bright and shiny. She was like an angel….

Not the angels you get now, with all their pathetic self-righteousness and snobbish attitude…..she was a truly holy being.

"Aideen…."

Her eyes began to water as she cradled his hand against her cheek; Aideen leaned down to kiss her gently before reluctantly backing away…

"I will come back for you…..Marigold…"

She felt herself sadden as the gate opened behind him in a bleak aura; he glanced behind him at her before slipping through….

"Goodbye…."

3 WEEKS LATER

Marigold sighed as the summer breeze caressed her cheeks, the full moon shining brightly down onto the dark and gloomy streets around the young female. Though the moon just reminded her of her loneliness, ever since that night….Aideen has not returned from the underworld. Maybe something happened…or maybe he had forgotten about her, grew tired of her perhaps….she could only wait.

Walking inside she snuggled into her covers, cool tears pooling and spilling from her large eyes as she spent yet another night alone and forgotten.

"_Aideen…..Where are you? Come back to me…._

UNDERWORLD

Aideen growled as he pulled on the heavy chains binding him to the wall, his wings and feet chained as well as his torso and hands, a metal brace around his neck looping through a hole in the ceiling, trapping him in a very uncomfortable position. Around him were smaller forms kicking and scratching….burning, punching, stabbing him everywhere, and making a feeble attempt to torture him.

Ha, he could laugh at that all day.

A larger one came in, adorning several sharp spikes and long knives as fingers – Oh. Shit.

"I'll be quick since I have stuff to do…..payback for ditching us in our line of work Aideen….sad but true ya know…"

He leaned forward and started to slice, the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh loud in the air as blood pooled in front of Aideen, the Demon lunged forward and blades shot through his chest, making him cough up blood…..still….not enough to kill him….dammit.

He cursed the female demon that enchanted the chains binding him and these weaker demons for catching him off guard, stupid human saying….'Strength In numbers' Indeed.

"Not so tough now are ya Aideen?"

One taunted, driving his horns into his shoulder, the massive demon's eyes flared as he twisted to roar in his face, blowing the smaller one back a few feet, his ears ringing from such loud volume.

Aideen began to mutter as he stared on the fallen demon, slowly said monstrosity began to fade away. He cried and screamed – clawing for an escape but so turned to ash. The bound demon gave a murderous stare to the three remaining demons, backing off immediately at the look he gave them.

"If you don't release me I will put you through so much Fucking pain you will wish you never existed you pieces of worthless shit!"

The others were cut off at a sudden echo of chilling laughter; the grating noise drew Aideen out of his murderous thoughts as he listened to the voice.

All four demons stiffened at a sinister voice in the darkness.

"Now, now Aideen – we must keep ourselves civilised, no need to make such a….delicious…mess"

A shuffling sound was heard as a dark figure slowly advanced towards the cell; the smaller forms trembled in fear as they scrambled for the cell, one whispering in fright so Aideen could hear.

"It's _her._ It's that damn Witch again…"

Echoing laughter was the last straw for the jailers as they sped off into the pits of Hell. Aideen turned to face the darkness with a twinge of annoyance – all he wanted was to be back with Marigold dammit!

"Alright Derobsmi show yourself, I know it's you!"

"Awww…You such a spoil sport Aideen!"

A tall figure stepped into the light, a wiry figure all skin and bones. Dressed in black jeans and a red top, long black boots with yes – a black trench coat with purple and white markings. A top hat with a red ribbon and white feathers completed the picture.

Looking up towards him a plain cream-coloured face showed through blonde bangs, sharp purple eyes with black marking around them, her face twisted into a smirk showing sharp teeth behind colourless lips, her long black nails scraping along the wall.

"So….I sees you're having fun…"

She said as she watched more blood spill from his wounds, Aideen rolled his eyes at her…obviously not in the mood.

"What are you doing here Derobsmi?"

She waved her hand, leaning against the wall dismissively.

"Oh nothing much, I was bored so I've decided to set you free and get back to that fine relationship you've got going on for sure….You chose good Aideen, she be going to Heaven for sure!"

Aideen spluttered in surprise, more blood splattering the wall as he though over what the witch had just said.

"How do you-"

She slapped her forehead, deadpanning:

"Dude, Im a WITCH. You figure it out"

Standing in front of the massive demon she slowly broke the enchantment, Aideen instantly snapping the chains with his regained strength. Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his well-formed chest, muttering her powers as his wounds began to close.

"We can't have you returning to her looking like a pile of shit now do we?! You have been STUCK here for around three WEEKS!"

Aideen's eyes widened at the realisation, he wondered how Marigold was and if she was alright….hmmm….priorities, priorities….

"Derobsmi….can you show me Marigold…."

She smiled; catching on instantly as the both sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, there was no time to waste as others would be returning quickly to finish the job.

Derobsmi stepped back, conjuring a ball in front as a picture began to show, a girl on a bed, Derobsmi tutted, eyebrows pulling together as eh read more.

"Dear oh dear, what a sad sight I must say…"

"What? What is it dammit?!"

"Her soul….filled with such sadness….and loneliness….wow she really must miss you, I don't understand how such a pure and beautiful creature such as she could be so lonely and sad…"

Aideen gazed at the ball as he witnessed Marigold cry in her sleep, her sadness causing a pang deep into his being. His ears perked as he head her whisper, like a ghost….

"_Aideen….Where are you? Come back to me…."_

Aideen abruptly stood, the witch following as he made for the door.

"You plan on going to her?"

"Yes."

"Let me take you there, it's faster and it avoids other little…distractions….."

Aideen nodded as a black portal opened, just before he stepped though Derobsmi's arm touched his shoulder lightly. He looked in confusion and in slight worry at her expression.

"You are very lucky Aideen, to have someone this close to you, to have someone who could possibly love you despite what you are. Cherish your moments together, for in this reality they may be your last. I cannot keep interfering with you fate Aideen, you must be more careful and accept the fact that you might have to never see her again if you want her to be safe. Am I clear?"

Aideen turned to face her, surprise etched on his face at her words, the female's shoulders shaking lightly.

"Derobsmi…"

She pushed him in, laughing slightly.

"Go! And don't fuck this up okay? There is no WAY Im going back in time again to change YOUR mistake, I am NOT going through that again….Until next time!"

Aideen grinned at her as he fell deeper into the portal, closing it before the pack of demons broke though, readying themselves as Derobsmi turned, smiling sadistically as she readied herself to fight.

"Well Hello there….Can I help you?"

LIVING WORLD

Aideen bit his lip as he flew into the balcony doors, tucking his wings in as he gazed upon Marigold, dry tear tracks covering her cheeks.

He felt really bad for leaving her but what could he do? He only hoped that he could make it up to her…

Feeling bold he slowly inched towards her before clambering onto the large bed.

He slowly nuzzled up beside her, picking her up and making a cocoon around her, wrapping his wing to make a blanket as his tail wove around her leg. She unconsciously nuzzled into him, sighing his name as he rubbed his chin against her cheek.

"Im Back"

TBC….


End file.
